


Banonary! Girls Suffering Party!

by tsuzurustan (hibiscusmemoirs)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Deaths, Gen, Kakegurui References, Mentions of Blood, More characters to be added, Nonary Game (Zero Escape), Originally from Twtter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships To Be Added When It's Time, Tags Are Hard, Tags will be updated per new chapter!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs/pseuds/tsuzurustan
Summary: Fifteen girls kidnapped and taken to a facility, where your only options are surviving to get out through the '9' door, or to solve the mystery behind the identities of the masterminds and their intent for this game.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. 0. Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is originally an interactive AU in Twitter that I run, so majority of what's there will be transferred and rewritten to a better version compared to Twitter ~~and its damned character limit~~! Anyway, if this is your first time here, please do take note that the tags will be updated as the story progresses! Please turn away if the tags will make you uncomfy! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this AU I've written! Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few logs that you need to see before the actual game. After all, these play an important role in the future chapters.

[CAM_04_Record, Date: 06/17/20XX, Time: XX:XX]

???: Hey!! What are you doing here in my facility?

???: What? You're 'just visiting'? 

???: You're not some police or government agent spying on us to tear the place down, are you?

???: Grr... Alright, fine. Come in.

(Visitor A comes in the facility. Footsteps of two people are heard as they walk towards [REDACTED].)

???: Hmm? What's that?

???: Ah, this?

(??? points a gloved index finger to their face.)

???: I wear this gas mask for a reason. You could say I'm kind of shy to show my face~

???: So, what's your purpose here in this facility of mine then, if you're not the cops or whatever?

???: _**EH?!**_ What do you mean 'you're just curious'?!

???: So, you're telling me that you just happened to pass by the facility while you walk to do your errands? And that you're itching to see what's inside?

???: I mean, I stay here for a reason... There's something I've been working on for a while now, and it's something my life depends on... I'm already thankful my accomplices are helping me with this project of mine.

???: So now you're curious about what I'm working on?

???: Okay, fine... I'll give you a tour around. It would be disappointing that you didn't get to see anything here despite your big curiosity, anyway.

[CAM_04_Record playback ends.]

* * *

[CAM_02_Record, Date: 06/17/20XX, Time: XX:XX]

???: There we go. We finished the tour around the facility. Has your curiosity died down?

???: Not yet? Eh?

(??? sighs, shaking their head in disappointment.)

???: What else do I have to do to make you leave? I'm kinda busy here right now.

(Visitor A points at the door at the end of the hall.)

???: Huh? That room over there, you mean?

???: Fufu... Are you sure you really want to know what's in that? 

???: Me? Being scary all of the sudden?

(??? scoffs.)

???: Pfft... You don't even know me.

(??? snaps their gloved fingers. In an instant, Visitor A collapses to the cold, hard ground with a thud.)

???: This is what you get if you're too curious. Tsk.

(The sound of a body being dragged away is heard.)

  
[CAM_02_Record, playback ends]

* * *

[CAM_10_Record, Date: 06/20/20XX, Time: XX:XX]

(Visitor A grunts while waking up in an unfamiliar room.)

???: Hmm? It seems that you're awake now.

(??? approaches Visitor A in the corner of the room, crouching down to her level.)

???: That serum you drank while we were on tour must've been too strong that it knocked you out for too long. 

???: If I remember... It's been two, almost three, days you've been confined here~

???: "Why did I knock you out?" Please, I'm sure you've heard of the idiom "Curiosity kills the cat".

(Visitor A shoots a glare at ???'s direction.)

???: Ooh~ Scary~ 

???: Fufu... I guess I can let you stay here for a while. Who knows~?

(Visitor A's eyes moved to the bracelet on her wrist.)

???: Oh? That thing on your wrist? Do you wanna know?

(??? stands up and walks to the door, about to leave the room.)

???: Let's say I've officially made you my test subject for my project. Fufu~

(??? leaves the room.)

[CAM_10_Record playback ends.]

* * *

[CAM_10_Record, Date: 06/XX/20XX, Time: XX:XX]

(??? enters the room.)

???: Oh my, oh my~ Glad to see you're still alive, Visitor A.

(??? clicked their tongue.)

???: No... Subject A, rather.

(Subject A was sitting down in the corner, giving ??? yet another glare.)

???: Man, suddenly you became harsher ever since you're confined in here~

???: "Are you the first subject of this experiment?" Maybe, maybe not~ Do you want to know?

(Subject A nods.)

???: Hmm, hmm~ That would spoil all the fun though, teehee~

???: I would rather save a~ll the interesting stuff for later!

(??? walks to Subject A's corner of the room.)

???: Now then, do you want to escape from this facility alive?

(??? crouches down to Subject A's level. They start poking the subject's forehead.)

???: Then play the game with me~!

(??? flicks Subject A's forehead. The subject recoils in surprise as ??? stands up and leaves the room once again.)

[CAM_10_Record playback ends.]

* * *

[CAM_01_Record, Date: 06/XX/20XX, Time: XX:XX]

(??? looks like they're talking to someone in the phone.)

???: Hey, [REDACTED]? Yes, it's me, your partner in crime for this experiment.

???: What do you mean!? Don't tell me you forgot about me while I'm working on the experiment!

???: Tch... Meanie... 

???: I mean, I could always replace you with [REDACTED], if that's what you want~

???: Ahaha~ Just kidding, really. Both of you are still my accomplices, after all.

(??? clears their throat.)

???: Anyway, a visitor came over the facility and I immediately made them a test subject~! Should I go easy on them when they play it?

(??? hums while listening to the person on the other end.)

???: So it's surely a no, huh? Ehehe~ Alright then.

???: Oh yeah, have you decided on the final fifteen participants?

???: Perfect! I'll see you then, [REDACTED]!

(??? hangs up.)

???: It won't be any fun though if it was only Subject A playing the game. What a bummer...

(??? begins to walk out of the room.)

???: ...unless...?

[CAM_01_Record playback ends.]

* * *

> I hate this place.

> It reeks of blood... and chemicals...

> It smells like there's more, though.

> How long has it been since I was made as a subject...?

> ...

(Subject A stares at the door.)

> ??? doesn't keep the door locked, right...?

> Let's see if I can escape this damned hell without being noticed...

(Subject A leaves the room. They rush to the facility entrance while trying not to get caught by the security cameras.)

> What in the world...!?

(The entrance was different from what Subject A remembered. Now it was a giant big vault door with two hanging Gatling guns 'guarding' it, pointing at Subject A's direction.)

> ...!?

(The sounds of footsteps accompanied by a familiar voice grow closer to Subject A's current location.)

> Shoot, that's ???'s voice... I need to hide...

* * *

[CAM_04_Record, Date: 07/XX/20XX, Time: XX:XX]

Subject A: Tsk... This is like a game of hide and seek...

Subject A: Maybe I'll try opening this... door once I don't hear ??? anymore.

(About five minutes later, ???'s presence was no longer nearby. Subject A comes out of their hiding spot.)

Subject A: Now, how to get out of this place...? 

(Subject A walks to about 5 meters from the door. Suddenly, the Gatling guns were pointing at their direction, startling Subject A.)

Subject A: ..!? The hell, it knows!?

(Subject A hears footsteps again.)

???: Fufu~ So here you are, trying to escape the facility on your own, huh~?

Subject A: I don't want to play the game, ???.

(??? laughs at Subject A.)

???: Subject A, Subject A~

???: You're so... _pathetic_.

???: That's the one thing I absolutely don't want to hear, especially from a test subject.

(??? snaps their fingers. Subject A is begins to writhe in pain, holding the wrist with the bracelet firmly in an attempt to stop the pain.)

???: That might knock you out for another few days. Until then, I'll go get someone to play the game with you.

(The sound of a body being dragged is heard.)

[CAM_04_Record playback ends.]

* * *

[CAM_03_Record, Date: 07/XX/20XX, Time: XX:XX]

(??? is on the phone.)

???: Hey, [REDACTED]. It's me again.

???: I know it's early in the morning, I hate it too. 

???: Just hear me out, alright?

???: By any chance, Is it possible that you can bring the chosen fifteen in here by tomorrow?

???: ... _Ugh._

???: Listen, [REDACTED], Subject A was desperate for escape.

???: The injected serum from the bracelet will knock them out for the next five days, maybe longer.

???: If they continue to refuse, they're gonna end up dead with chemicals in their body before we know it.

???: We're gonna lose an opportunity to actually test the game before the chosen participants play it!

???: Oh? You'll join me here in the facility tomorrow? Perfect~!

???: Bring along [REDACTED]!

(??? hangs up.)

???: ...Sike~

[CAM_03_Record playback ends.]

* * *

[Date: XX/XX/XXXX]

> Hey.

> I know you can hear me.

> Please listen to what I have to say! Please trust me! The fifteen players are in danger...!

> Listen, that [???] person... S̸̮̥͝h̵̨̞͗è̴̢ͅ ̷͓̈̎ĭ̵̺͜͝s̸͈̻̔́n̸̰͉̓'̶̟̜͘t̸̬̂͗ ̸͙̖̆ẇ̵̖̃h̷̫̯͛̄ö̵̤́ ̴̮̌y̴͍͛ŏ̴̭̗u̸̗̗̔̂ ̷̫t̸̞̺̋h̶̺͠i̵̫̊̽n̴̬̝͑͝k̷̳̭͒̑ ̷͙̥̌s̴̺̥͝ẖ̶͋̈́e̶̙̓ ̷͉̬̊į̶̪̄s̸͙̙͑.̸̭̐

> ...!? Crap, s̸̢̭̏̕h̷̹͊e̴̙̩̐'̶͙̗͊s̵̺͐̕ ̴̩̱̊l̸̹̏i̴̟̪̔s̷̖͈͂ṭ̷̼̀e̸̦͋̃n̸̘̂͠ȋ̴̮̇ͅn̶̨͊̓g̴͎̬̾.̶̤͜.̸̥ͅ.̴̮͓̍

> Subject A, p̶̧̹̍͆l̵̢̍e̵͎͑a̶̗͐͠s̷̖̻͒̎e̴̟͌ ̴̢͈̉̚l̴̫̭͋͆i̵̞̲͊s̷͚͚͋͘ț̶̂͝ȅ̴͓̕ṋ̵͕͆̐ ̴̳͚t̶̥̽o̷͎̅ ̴̝͉͂m̵̯͒é̷̞̟͝!̵̯͒̍

> Y̸̭̆̈ö̵̬̈ü̶̫'̷̛̖͠r̶̡̬̅̋e̴̮̘͛͑ ̸̳̦̃͐g̸̮̘͌o̴͙̻i̵̙̯n̶̡̪̈́g̸͕̞͊̄ ̴̓͜͝t̷̗̃̕o̸̲̝͝ ̴͙̇͋b̷̗̾͠ė̵͔̥ ̵̼͒̏d̴̜͕̓͝î̴͔̂s̷̰p̴̣͌o̸̦̍͠s̶̹̃e̷̠̾̒d̷̪̐ ̸̰͛̃ọ̷̖̏f̴̰̑̚ ̴̡̎s̵̰̾̑o̷͕̒o̶͖͘n̵̞̒̔,̷̗͌ ̴͈̂o̶̤̺͒͠n̴̹̈́̚ͅl̵̬̈͑y̷̨͇ ̷͓̪͂t̸̹͑o̷̧͕͝ ̴̨̈́r̷̈́ͅe̴̿ͅt̴̲̂u̸͓͉̐͊r̶̛̲̟͑n̷̯͂ ̵̛̗͖̌i̷̫̰̓̚n̵̠̬-̸̰̎͜͠

[CONNECTION LOST]

[REGAINING LOST CONNECTION]

[25%...]

[50%...]

[100%...]

[CONNECTED]

> ...

> ...

> ...

> Would you care to join us for a game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the Zalgo text:  
> 1\. She isn't who you think she is.  
> 2\. She's listening...  
> 3\. Please listen to me!  
> 4\. You're going to be disposed of, only to return in-
> 
> Hello, everyone! In the Twitter version, these were called 'preview logs'. I decided to lump them into one chapter for ease! As for Chapter 1, it will be released in a few days, depending on how school gets in my way!
> 
> Please look forward to it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments! :D


	2. 1. Tokimeki Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why does it feel like a game I've known for quite some time now, but never played before?_ Rinko thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: mentions of blood, fingers being chopped off**

A splitting headache made her refuse to open her eyes and wake up. However, the voices calling out urges her to open them. After all, it was a familiar voice that was calling out to her.

"...ko..."

"...nko..."

"...Rinko!"

Amethyst eyes shoot open, followed by a string of incoherent mumbles. Rinko's eyes look straight at the ceiling above her, only to realize that it doesn't look anything like CiRCLE. 

'My head hurts...' She sits up on the floor and rubs her head, taking in the sight of her current location.

"Rinrin~!!" A familiar voice calls out. Rinko feels someone hugging her from behind, surprising her with the sudden action.

"A-Ako-chan...!" The raven haired girl stutters as she greets back with a smile on her face. Her eyes are scanning her surroundings once again. "W-Where are we, Ako-chan...? This isn't CiRCLE..."

Another familiar voice answers her concern. "It looks like a facility of some sort, Rinko."

Rinko's head turns to the direction of the voice with a smile on her face. "Ah, Imai-san...! You're here too...!"

Indeed, it is Lisa Imai, who standing near the doorway leading to what seemed to be a hallway. "Mhmm~!" Her senior nods her head. "I haven't seen Yukina and Sayo around, though. They could be anywhere at this point."

Ako detaches herself from Rinko, standing up on her feet while helping her best friend up as well. "What about the girls from the other bands?" A loud gasp escapes the purple haired girl's lips. "Could it be that it's only Roselia that is here right now?"

Lisa places a fist underneath her chin as if she is thinking. "Let's hope that there are others~ We only stayed behind since we had to wait for Rinko to wake up~"

Rinko bows her head to apologize. "Ah, I-I'm sorry it took a while for me to wake up..." She stops the bowing after a bit. "It's just that I had a headache and I didn't want to wake up yet..."

Lisa and Ako exchange a worried glance. "Are you okay now though, Rinko?"

The raven haired girl nods with a smile on her lips. "I think so...! It was gone a few minutes after I woke up." Rinko and Ako walks towards the waiting Lisa. "Shall we go then, Imai-san, Ako-chan?"

"Let's go~!" Ako then does one of her usual poses. "Now, I shall traverse this wicked realm and what awaits ahead! Onward, my faithful servants!"

Lisa and Rinko giggle at their bandmate's little act before they all went on, exploring the hallway. Lisa and Ako are a few steps ahead of her, since Rinko suddenly is deep in thought. 

'When I think about it,' she tells herself, 'how did we even come here...?'

Lisa turns her head towards Rinko behind her. "Rinko? What's wrong?"

"Uhm, Imai-san... Do you remember how we came here, by any chance?" The shy girl asks. "I've been trying to piece it together but... something's not right."

Ako tilts her head in confusion. "Eh?" Now it was her turn to think. "Hmm... If Ako's right, I think we got together at CiRCLE for practice!"

"That is how I remember it as well." Lisa nods at the drummer's testimony. "What happened after that, though, is quite a blur..."

Rinko hums in thought. "We remembered our last location, but we have absolutely no recollection of how we arrived here..."

Lisa shrugs her shoulders. "Well, we'll just have to get out of here, then! Am I right~?"

Ako nods with a toothy grin plastered on her face. "Yup, yup! Ako's sure Yukina-san and Sayo-san are waiting for us back at home~!"

"I-I agree...!" Rinko chimes in, a smile forming on her lips. "L-Let's find out whoever is in here and escape!"

With a newfound goal, the three Roselia members finally make their way to what seems like a lobby with a fountain in the middle. The design of the lobby is quite simple: from the trio's perspective, there are three doors on the left wall, each of different colors. On the right wall, there were about five or six doors, Rinko didn't pay attention, making it seem cramped compared to the wall across it. At the opposite end is another door and another hallway leading to who-knows-where.

The fountain is like any regular fountain you could find. It is made of glossy marble that would reflect light if shined upon, and fresh and clean water oozes out from the brim of the statue of a woman's water jug.

As the trio entered the lobby, they could see twelve familiar faces standing nearby the fountain as if they are anticipating their arrival.

"Ah!" A brunette with hair that is styled to imitate cat ears tries to get the attention of the trio. "It's Roselia!"

"Hey, Kasumi! Hey, everyone!" Lisa greets them in the trio's stead. "Sorry to keep you all waiting~!"  
"How fleeting~" Kaoru speaks up as she performs her usual pose. "It seems fate has decided that more of us would be stuck here~"

The fifteen girls decides to have a mini reunion, despite the situation they're in right now. Some are hugging each other, some are giving high fives, and some are happily chatting away.

However, as the saying goes, _every good thing must come to an end._

No one has noticed a new presence in the lobby, until they clear their throat loudly in order to get their full attention.

"Sorry that I have to cut everyone's reunion short," said the new person. "Unfortunately, we have to start our game soon~"

The new person has a black cloak with the hood over their head, with a black face mask with tinted eyeholes covering their face.  
"Welcome to the Nonary Games, chosen fifteen!" The person greets them cheerfully.

Rinko, albeit unnoticeable, is shaking in fear, unsure about what's about to happen. "'Chosen fifteen'...?" she echoes in a small voice.

The person nods their head. "That's right! You fifteen girls have been chosen to participate in the game~!"

"Is that why we have these weird-looking watches on our wrists...?" Rimi speaks up from the Poppin' Party side of the group.

"I wouldn't call them watches, per se," comes the mystery person's answer. "I would rather call them bracelets~! But, yes, with those bracelets, you are officially considered as a participant of the Nonary Games!"

Rinko mumbles the word "bracelet" under her breath as her purple eyes move to the object around her right wrist. She moves her arm up for a closer inspection. The bracelet is made of metal, and has the number "3" and the word "SOLO" underneath the number, both of which are in the color red.

"'3' and 'SOLO'..." escapes the keyboardist's lips. _Why does it feel like a game I've known for quite some time now, but never played before?_

"Each bracelet attached to your wrist comes with your assigned color, the number is the Bracelet Points, or BP, and an indicator whether you're a solo or with a pair!" The person explains. "Since it's just the beginning of the game, everyone has 3 BP each by default."

Aya decides to speak up from the group this time. "So, you're saying that we'll be stuck here to play your game? Surely, you can't keep us here in your... facility forever! We have lives outside here, some even have jobs too!"

"Don't you worry, I'm getting to that part, Aya-chan!" The person continues. "In order to escape the facility, all you have to do is earn a total of 9 BP. Once you've earned it, you're allowed to leave through..." An arm is streched out, an index finger points towards a door at the second floor of the facility. The door looks like it was a vault, as well as a painted '9' on it. "Once you've reached 9 BP, you're allowed to leave through that door over there. Simple, really~"

"So, how exactly do we earn the BPs?" Misaki questions her with a quirked brow.

"In between each round of the game, you will be asked to enter a Voting Room. This is the intermission called the 'Ambidex Game', 'AB Game' for short! This is where you will get your BPs~" The person pauses for a bit. "Though, I'll explain more of it tomorrow~"

Saaya speaks up this time. "What happens though if we don't want to participate in this game?" The drummer folds her arms. "What if we want to remove our bracelets and call it quits?"

All of the sudden, the person didn't speak. It is when they heard the person's voice again that the group notices a change in their tone.

_"Dear, if you do that, you're making a terrible, terrible mistake...~"_

Unfazed by the change of tone, Maya asks, "What do you mean by that, um...?"

"Ah~! Silly me~!" The person's tone changes back to the happy-go-lucky kind. "My name's Zero~!" Zero introduces before continuing their explanation. "Let's just say that if you dare remove the bracelet, it won't go so well for you~" The cloaked person lets out dark chuckle.

"Then," Himari suddenly speaks up, "we'll just have to do our best to get the BP we need, right? Let's do this!"

Moca says casually beside her. "Ah, here it comes~" 

"Hey, hey, hoh!" Afterglow's bassist chants. As always, no one follows her. "Why didn't you guys follow me?!" She complains with a pout.

"Teehee~" Zero lets out a giggle of amusement. "I enjoy your enthusiasm; however, getting the BPs you need isn't easy as you think. By going through the puzzles in each door per round, you might experience some... changes. Anyway~ I'll save the details for when you start tomorrow~! For now, I'll lead you to your dorm rooms for where you'll stay while you're here in the facility!"

"U-Um, excuse me, Zero-san...?" Rinko finally decides to speak up from the group. The rest of the girls turned their heads at her direction in curiosity. "By any chance, can w-we do a trial on one of the puzzles...?"

Ako grabs her arm with a worried expression. "R-Rinrin, what are you planning...?"

"Ohoh~? A 'trial', you say?" Zero sounds like Rinko had piqued their interest at her suggestion. "I guess we can before I'll take you to your dorm rooms~ Well, after you guys are done asking me questions, that is."

"Well, I guess that would work for now," Tsugumi says, though it is clear in her tone that she is hesitant in participating the game. "While we can still ask, I might ask well bring this matter up: how are we gonna know if our friends are okay? How will they know that we are okay? You took our phones away from us, after all!"

Zero moves their gloved hand in a downward fan motion as if to disregard the thought. "Oh, don't worry about that~ My accomplices have that part covered!" Zero answered triumphantly. "Well, if they don't forget!"

"I hope Kanon and Hagumi will take care of the band while we're gone~!" Kokoro says happily. "Oh right, Michelle too~!"

Misaki nervously laughs beside her. "Don't worry, Kokoro! Michelle's there with them! I'm sure of it!"

"Oh! Before I forget..." Zero gets an ipad from inside their cloak and gives it to the group. "Here's the list of pairs and solos~!"

> **Red Team:**
> 
> _Pairs: Kaoru Seta/Rimi Ushigome, Lisa Imai/Ako Udagawa_
> 
> _Solo: Rinko Shirokane_
> 
> **Blue Team:**
> 
> _Pairs: Misaki Okusawa/Maya Yamato, Kokoro Tsurumaki/Tsugumi Hazawa_
> 
> _Solo: Kasumi Toyama_
> 
> **Green Team:**
> 
> _Pairs: Saaya Yamabuki/Moca Aoba, Eve Wakamiya/Himari Uehara_
> 
> _Solo: Aya Maruyama_

Lisa's eyes widens in glee when she saw the list. "Nice~! All of Roselia is in one team~!" 

"So that's what it meant by SOLO in my bracelet, I see..." Rinko nods and goes back to her thoughts.

Once the ipad was passed back to Zero, they keep it in the inside of their coat before speaking once again. "Before I'll tour you around, I suppose it's time we should do the requested trial, am I right, Rinko-chan~?"

Rinko nods in agreement. "Y-Yes...!"

There are two doors you can choose from, since Rinko has a red bracelet. Which will you choose?

> > Magenta ◄
> 
> > Yellow

Rinko looks up to face Zero. "The group and I will go through the magenta room...!"

Zero nods. "Mhmm, mhmm~ Now then, choose one of the blue pairs to go with you!"

_W-Which pair should come with me then...?_

> > Kokoro/Tsugumi 
> 
> > Misaki/Maya ◄

Rinko looks at the blue pair she calls out as she declares it. "I'll take Okusawa-san and Yamato-san with me...!" The raven girl's declaration startles both brunettes. They give a quick glance at each other before turning back at Rinko's direction and say, "You can count on us!"

Zero claps their hands twice. "That settles it then~!" Zero walks to the magenta door, gesturing the three girls to come along. Zero turns their head one more time to the other twelve players. "You girls can stay here and wait for them to come back. Don't fret~!" Once more, Zero's tone changes. "It won't be the last time you'll see them, after all."

A few of them gulps in nervousness, while Eve, Aya, Kokoro, Kaoru, Lisa, and Ako wishes them good luck and that they'll be safe just before the chromatic magenta door closes behind the three chosen participants. The magenta door leads to a dim room with only a lamp hanging above a table. Misaki, Maya, and Rinko follow along when they notice a mysterious object with a black cloth covering it on top of the table.

"Welcome to the trial puzzle room, magenta players!" Zero announces cheerfully. "Before I explain what we're going to play today, please sit down and do make yourselves comfortable~!" Misaki and Rinko sit beside each other on one side of the table while Maya chooses to sit across them. "Before you fifteen girls arrived at the facility, I found this little... trinket of mine. I never told my accomplices about it, though, but I figured I should use it as a puzzle for one of the rooms~!" 

Zero carefully removes the black cloth to unveil a mini version of what looked like a guillotine. The cutting edge looks really sharp that it could even cut a single strand of hair easily. At the sides, however, are two sets of strings that look like it holds the edge unless the string is cut. At the bottom were three small holes that would fit a person's index finger perfectly.

"This, here, is the finger cutting guillotine!" Zero tells them as they walk around the table. "The rules of the game is simple: each player takes a turn to cut one string. There are twenty strings here, ten on each side. There is, however, only one string that will send the cutting edge down and chop, chop, chop off your fingers~! You aren't allowed to remove your finger as well, by the way! That would mean you're a chicken~"

Rinko mentally regrets having to ask for a fucking trial.

"There wouldn't be a thrill without any risk, after all!" Zero adds, giggling afterwards.

"So," Misaki speaks up, "all we have to do is just put our fingers into the circular holes, cut these strings, and hope for the best that we don't get our fingers cut?"

"Exactly~!" Zero nods. "Now then, let's begin~! Who cuts a string first~?"

> > Rinko
> 
> > Misaki
> 
> > Maya ◄

"Maya Yamato! You're up!" Zero gives Pasupare's drummer a pair of scissors from the inside of the black coat.

Maya hesitantly takes it to her own hand, and chooses a of the strings to cut. The brunette cuts a string on the left side.

.

.

Nothing.

A sigh of relief escapes Maya's lips. "Okay, that's one string done."

"Aww, bummer..." Zero mutters in disappointment. "Oh well, it'll come soon~!"

"Who's going to play next~?" Zero asked.

> > Rinko
> 
> > Misaki ◄

"Okay~! Misaki Okusawa, your turn!" The game master announces.

Maya passes the scissors to Misaki, who hesitantly takes it as well. Taking a deep breath, Misaki picked a string.

_Snip!_

_._

_._

Again, nothing.

Misaki lets out a sigh of relief as well. "I was so tempted to remove my finger... I'm glad I didn't yet."

"You did well, Okusawa-san, Yamato-san...!" Rinko smiled at the two who already had their turns.

Zero turns to the raven haired girl. "Rinko Shirokane, it's your turn~!"

Rinko takes the scissors passed by Misaki and she chooses a string.

_Snip!_

_._

_._

Once again, nothing.

"Aww, that's too bad..." Zero says in disappointment yet again. With a click of their tongue, they continue speaking, "Oh well, we shall move to the next round! This time, however, to end this quickly, I'll be removing five strings!"

The three participants turn their heads toward Zero in shock. _"What!?"_

"That's such a big risk, you're doing, Zero-san!" Maya retorts in an angry tone.

"What if you were the one who cut the 'lucky' string?" Misaki adds with a nod.

"Now, now~ Calm down, both of you~!" Zero tries to hush them. "I have no say whether or not this is approved." Zero looks at Rinko. "Rinko-chan here has the say, however, since she is the 'leader'~"

"Think about it carefully, Rinko-chan! What's your verdict?"

> > Cut 5 strings 
> 
> > Play it fairly ◄

Rinko shakes her head. "I think it would be better if we played this game fairly, Zero-san...!"

"Very well then," Zero says with a nod. Rinko notices the slight change in tone. "However, in exchange for that, we'll change who gets to cut per turn for the next rounds! I suppose you can accept that, yeah?"

The three sit back down, calming down, but still nervous as the number of strings to cut go down. "I guess we'll accept that instead," Maya quietly approves.

"Alright, Round 2~! Who should play first?"

> > Rinko ◄
> 
> > Misaki
> 
> > Maya

"Rinko Shirokane~! I guess you should cut first for this round."

"O-Okay...!" Rinko nervously says as she chooses one string before snipping it.

.

.

And she is safe~!

"Phew... I'm glad we're still safe," Rinko let out a sigh.

"Next player's turn! Who shall it be~?"

> > Misaki ◄
> 
> > Maya ◄

"Interesting...~" Zero pulls out another pair of scissors and hands it to Maya. "Misaki-chan and Maya-chan, please cut your strings at the same time!"

Both players glance at each other for a quick second out of worry. Nonetheless, they comply and cut their respective strings.

It was unknown whose cut string triggered it, but it finally happened.

A loud thud from the guillotine's edge echoed throughout the room.

Rinko feels her heartbeat racing wildly inside her chest as she shuts her eyes tight not to witness it...

But...

_She didn't feel any pain whatsoever. She didn't feel her finger being chopped off, nor the blood spurting out._

"Ah!" Zero suddenly speaks up, breaking the silence. "I forgot to remove something before the game started! Guess I got thrilled in getting your fingers chopped for nothing! Oh well~"

"W-Was it my string that triggered it...?" Misaki questions herself, the fear evident in her voice. "I can't tell since we literally cut it at the same time..."

"I don't know either, Okusawa-san," Maya replied to her, "but I guess our fingers are safe, for now..."

"Well, that ends today's game of Finger Cutting Guillotine!" Zero declares, putting back the black cloth over the device. "Since this is a trial, no AB game will happen! I suggest you get yourselves some rest for the real thing tomorrow!"

The three girls nod and stand up, turning from their seats, and leaving the puzzle room. Once they exit the magenta door, the two members of Roselia, Pasupare, and Harohapi rushed over to greet their friends. "Rinko! Maya! Misaki, are you guys okay?" they asked.

Misaki decides to speak up first. "We're glad to make it out unharmed, but..."

The others tilt their heads to the side. "But?"

Maya continues. "...w-what Zero made us play..."

"...it could lead us to...d-death..." Rinko finishes, looking down at the ground.

The others gasp in shock. "D-Death...!?"

Ako wraps her arms around Rinko's right arm, clinging onto her. "Uwaaah, Rinrin, that must've been scary..."

"That doesn't sound very fleeting..." Kaoru looks displeased.

"But Rinko, why did you ask for a trial run in the first place?" Lisa asks with folded arms.

Rinko remains silent, thinking about whether or not she should answer.

"Well..."

> > Answer it ◄
> 
> > Don't answer it
> 
> > Tell only Roselia

Before Rinko could even explain her stand, Popipa and Afterglow rushed over the other three bands' members. "Did something bad happen?" Saaya asked.

Lisa shakes her head. "Nothing extreme, but we were just asking Rinko about why she asked for a trial."

Rinko lowered her head. "T-Truth is... this situation we're in feels so... familiar..."

Eve steps forward. "What do you mean by 'familiar', Rinko-san?"

"I can't really explain how, but it feels like... we've been here before..." Rinko sighs. "Everything feels hazy right now, so I can't really explain it thoroughly..."

"It's alright, Rinrin! You did your best~!" Ako grins.

"What matters is that you three got out alive," Rimi adds. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, Zero steps out of the magenta door. "Alright~! I suppose it's time to take you to your dorm rooms~! Come along now, girls! You need some rest before the big days ahead~!" Zero urges them to follow.

Everyone complies nonetheless and follows the game master to their respective rooms. It was only a short walk from the lobby. The dorms hall looked pretty plain from the outside, with 4 doors on one side, and 3 doors at the right.

"The dorm room assignments are posted on each door," Zero informs them. "Your meals are also prepared at the kitchen which is at the end of the hall. You're also free to cook food whenever you want!" Zero giggles. "Alright~! That will be all for now~! Enjoy the rest of the day!" 

And with that, Zero had left the fifteen girls to their dorms.

"Alright, everyone!" Kasumi speaks up once Zero left. "Let's find our dorm rooms!!" The other fourteen agree as they split up to find their respective rooms.

Rinko, Ako, and Lisa walked together as they hoped that they'd be in the same room.

> **DORMITORY ROOM ASSIGNMENTS:**
> 
> _Room 1: Eve, Kokoro_
> 
> _Room 2: Himari, Rimi_
> 
> _Room 3: Maya, Tsugumi_
> 
> _Room 4: Kaoru, Saaya_
> 
> _Room 5: Aya, Kasumi_
> 
> _Room 6: Moca, Misaki_
> 
> _Room 7: Lisa, Ako, Rinko_

True to their wish, they were assigned to room 7, and their names are listed there on the door. "Ah~! It's good that Roselia are together in one room~!" Ako exclaims while Lisa opened the door.

"I wonder if Yukina-san and Hikawa-san are alright with us gone for a while..." Rinko ponders.

"Don't worry about it, both of you!" Lisa pats their shoulders as they enter the room. "I'm sure Yukina will handle it well."

Ako giggles. "I hope onee-chan will be alright at home though!"

Rinko closes the door behind them. "I sure hope they won't worry too much about us...! We'll get out of here together...!"

* * *

**< SANITY CHECK>**

**PLAYER** | **BRACELET COLOR** | **PAIR/SOLO** | **BRACELET POINTS** | **SANITY** | **STATUS**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
Rimi | Red | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Kasumi | Blue | Solo | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Saaya | Green | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Himari | Green | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Moca | Green | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Tsugumi | Blue | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Aya | Green | Solo | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Eve | Green | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Maya | Blue | Pair | 3 | 90% | Alive  
Lisa | Red | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Ako | Red | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Rinko | Red | Solo | 3 | 90% | Alive  
Kaoru | Red | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
Misaki | Blue | Pair | 3 | 90% | Alive  
Kokoro | Blue | Pair | 3 | 100% | Alive  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! Listen, school hates me so much. Plus, I've been getting distracted, but!! Not to worry, I am still alive!! When will the next one be out? Soon. Real soon.
> 
> Update: As of August 10, the chapter now has the _dormitory room list_ and the _end-of-chapter sanity check_!


End file.
